sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope the Fox
Name: Hope *Age: 8 *Likes: Having fun, Tails, reading, being with Questa, going on adventures, learning new things. *Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, being called a kid, child abuse, animal cruelity. *Quote: "Dreams can come true if you work hard at doing so." *Theme song: Make it Shine by Victoria Justice *Relationship status: Single History Hope was the daughter of highly regarded policeman, while her mother was a nurse. She had a good life that mostly went along without any problems. But all that changed one day when she was playng with a few kids at a playground. They were playing catch, and a wolf tossed the ball to Hope, who squeezed it too hard, making it pop in her face. The kids were angry so she ran away to her parents and told them what happend. Even though she was only seven, she was mature enough to know what was best. She packed some food, wrote a note and left her home. She came to a town where the kids were mean, but a nice lady took Hope in. The kids found out about her super strength and teased her to no end, making her life miserable. She ran away, this time abruptly. Meeting Questa: She ran and ran until she could run no more, and sat down on a rock beside a small creek. She thought about all the kids who made fun of her and felt anger and pain boil up inside her, and in her fustration threw a large boulder. Just when she was about to cry a someone asked what was wrong. She looked to see a brown hedgehog in her early teens with an Extreme Gear. Hope explained that everyone makes fun of her. When the hedgehog asked why Hope walked over to another large rock and lifted it with ease. When she put it down she was expecting a mean comment, but instead the hedgehog said it was "cool". Hope thought she was joking until she heard a voice inside her head. She looked around until the hedgehog said that the voice came from her. The hedgehog introduced herself as Questa, and Hope introduced herself as well. Questa asked Hope if would like to meet her friends, which the fox girl replied to with an excited yes, making Questa her first real friend. Appearence Hope has red fur, big green eyes, her hair is in a long braid with two long bangs on the front of her face and her torso and muzzle have white fur. Her attire consists of a grey t-shirt with black sleeves and a black smiley-face, a small green cloth jacket with rolled up sleeves, black fingerless gloves, brown shorts, white socks and black shoes. Friends Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic and Hope have a small brother/sister relationship. Amy Rose: Hope thinks that Amy chasing Sonic around is positivly ridiculous. She's also just as scared of her hammer. Simply put, Hope doesn't understand Amy. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hope has a huge crush on Tails, but not as much as Amy with Sonic. She really hopes he likes her back, but she doubts he will for two reasons: One, he's always creating something or is too busy with Sonic to notice her. Two, if he did notice her, he would just become scared of her due to her massive amount of strength. However, it has been heavily hinted by Tails that he actually does like Hope, but he's afraid she might find him too geeky. Knuckles the Echidna: Hope doesn't really know Knuckles, but from what she's heard from Questa she's decided to stay away due to his bad temper. Cream the Rabbit: Hope just adores Cream as much as Questa does. She's fascinated by Cheese and wants to know more about Chao, so Cream is happy to tell her as much as she can. The Chaotix: Sometimes Hope will help The Chaotix with some of their cases, and sometimes she joins Questa with her pranks. She is unaware of Charmy's crush on her. Team Dark: Hope has never met Omega or Shadow, but she has on occasion fought against Rouge alongside Questa for the Master Emerald. Questa the Hedgehog: Hope looks up to Questa a great deal. Although she is perfectly capable of taking care or herself, she feels insecure without Questa around. She once stated to Questa: "You're like the big sis I never had. I really care for you. And if you died..... I wouldn't have someone to look up to or guide me. I would be alone again." She always punches Candy if she insults Questa. Candy the Cat: These two rarely get along unless the situation is dire. Due to the fact that Candy often calls Hope a kid, Hope is constantly reminded of her past, making her dislike Candy. Enemies Dr. Eggman: Eggman has tried to capture Hope for bait to capture Sonic, but she escapes everytime. She hates Eggman for using someone for his own personal gain, especially if it involves blackmail. Personality Hope has very sweet and kind personality and helps as many people as she can. She hates animals being hurt or beaten up by their owners, so she became a volunteer for the local animal shelter. She hates child abuse even more, and helps with the local orphanage. Although she's a very kind person, she will fight anytime she needs to. She also has a temper, which makes her violent since she uses her super strength to throw things. Luckily Questa is able to calm her down. She is mostly angered when she sees an act of injustice, when an animal is being hurt or if a younger child is being abused. Skills Hope has an enormus amount of strength that she discovered a year ago. She even has more strength than Knuckles, making her a worthy opponent. She also has a photographic memory, which is one reason why she's such an expert in mytholigy and history. She once mentioned that when she grew up she wanted to become a historian. She's pretty good with her Extreme Gear, but she still has a lot to learn. She also has strength in her tail and is able pull heavy objects. Category:Foxes